Love is
by JunShiroi
Summary: Just a pack of drabbles with our handsome boys in different point of views about love. Readerxvarious.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Me back again with another english fic ^^ still practicing at english and writing story~ I don't really like the story, but i love the idea of this one. Found the inspiration while scrolling on memecenter, in one of vlade's faith in humanity post ^^ I love him~ LoL Anyway, it's probably OOC, in my mind Kise will be a little bit timid around his crush while I'm sure he will be quite brave on love things. This thing probably sucks *sigh* sorry for the gramatical error. anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even though I hope I own Aomine~

* * *

Love Is...

Kise Ryouta sighed heavily as enter his campus ground. He keep adjusting the hem of his t-shirt from time to time. The light green t-shirt with random people face on it really wasn't his style. He didn't like it at all. He didn't really like the color, the stupid looking guy's face printed on it, and he hates the hem! It feels too tight around his neck as if its choking him.

He sighed again as he remembered how he agreed after upteen times his mother insist him to wore the stupid tee. He didn't even know why his mom bought it for him in the first place. He just catch his mother exclaiming that the tee looks good on him. How the light green complimented his blonde hair. How the fabric fitted his broad body perfectly.

It's ridiculous. As far as he see his reflection on the glasses everytime he passed one, everything seems not cool for him. Wasn't green was Midorimacchi's color? Did he heard laughter? Probably people mocking him and his new tee. Now he was becoming more paranoid. He definitely will change it once he got to his locker. Luckily, he always have a spare t-shirt for his basketball practice.

"Kise-kun!" Oh crap, that voice! _Your _voice! The voice sends shiver to his spine, before he look aside to found you jogged to his direction. You ran dramatically with sprinkles around you, in slow motion like in those cheesy drama. Your [hair color] hair blew gracefully by dramatic wind. How he loves your smile, while you seems breathing through those beatiful pink lips. Did angel just descending from the sky?

"Kise-kun!" you called again, now waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times before startled and start blushing softly. He look down to avoid your eyes, just to meet your cleavage. Wrong move, makes his blush even redder.

"A-ah.. What is it, [Name]cchi?" he stuttered, finally find his voice. You smiled and stepped an inch back from him. Too much for his disappointment.

"Did you already finish the task Kurokawa-sensei give to us?" He silenced for a while, processing your words one by one before he let out a soft 'yes'. Being around you sometimes makes his brain stop working.

"Did you find it hard? I didn't really sure about mine." You mumbled while start to walking, followed by him shortly.

"Um.. I'm sure you are doing fine." He said a little bit calm now. You just nodded, adjusting the bag on one of your shoulder.

"Eh, by the way, nice t-shirt you got there." You look up on him and winked. His eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat when he heard that. The t-shirt he hated, the t-shirt he didn't want you to see he wore it. You just complimented it? A smile spread widely on his face. He should really thanks his mom for bought it for him.

"Thanks! My mom bought this for me!" He grinned proudly.

Now he will wear this t-shirt for maybe two weeks.

"_Love is when you tell a guy you like his shirt, then he wears it everyday."_

_-A 7 years old kid_

* * *

Extended ending:

"Weren't you wearing that t-shirt just yesterday?" Aomine asked him while pointing at the green t-shirt Kise wore. Kise just grinned and nodded, taking a basketball from the ground.

"You should at least change, it's smell a little bit stinky."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Back again with anothe crappy piece of my story~ Anyway, I just want to write something about my lovely Aomine sweating and being sexy. I know in this one he is so so so OOC. And for the fic of him, he is rarely talking -_- I'm such a bad person. *sigh* And forgive me for my bad grammar. It would be a big help if you could correct it for me. As well I need an advice for the characterized. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so can I own Aominecchi?

* * *

Love Is...

Sweats dripped as the ace of Touou Gakuen, Aomine Daiki, dribbles the ball through out the basketball field. A satisfied smile spread on his lips as the ball go through the ring. The cheers of half of the audience filled up the stadium followed by defeated moans from opponent team.

A wide smile spread accross your face, never once in the entire game it leaves. You clapped the cheers balloon as you screamed his name, though your voice blended up with the others, you still scream his name at the top of your lungs. Looking at his face glimmered with sweat, and his arrogant smile from the bleachers enough to make your cheeks redden.

You can't wait to tackle him and give him a congratulation kiss.

The game has settled and Touou make it again as the winner. The locker room noisy with Wakamatsu Kousuke blabbering about how they should do some celebration. Aomine just smirked and gulped down the water from his dark blue bottle. It's a bottle from you, you keep insisting him to take it everytime he had a game, or practice. Not that he minded it anyway.

"Daiki-kun!" the door abruptly opened and reveal you, look excited as ever.

"Hey! You should knock first, woman!" yelled Wakamatsu. You ignored his shout out and go straight to Aomine who leaned on the lockers and smirked at your appearance. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, ignoring the looks from everyone in the room. Everyone already get used to it though.

"Congratulations!" You said softly between your giggles, earning another short kiss from Aomine. "Thanks.."

You could smell his strong odor, and you didn't even bothered by it slightest a bit. In fact, you addicted to his smell. Even though you didn't really like the stickiness from his skin when your arms brushed each others.

"I don't get it why you could kiss him when he is sweating like pig, [Name]-chan." Momoi sighed, smiling at the same time. Aomine narrowed his eyebrows when he hear that while you just giggled, unwrap your arms from him and then said proudly.

"He is still more handsome than Brad Pitt for me by the way, even if he is sweating and smells bad."

_"Love is when Mommy sees Daddy smelly and sweaty and still says he is handsomer than Brad Pitt." – 4 years old girl_

* * *

Extended ending:

"I hope you didn't intend to remove your breast like Angelina Jolie do."

"What?" You look at him obviously.

"Nothing.."


End file.
